


If and When

by Higado



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: A poem, Gen, Six of Crows, WELL ANYWAYS, because I was sad, i wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higado/pseuds/Higado
Summary: A poem that existed because I was sad and bored. Not a good combination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vhssika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhssika/gifts), [nina_waffles_eater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nina_waffles_eater).



If the life you once knew is gone, 

If they took you from your land,

If you were lured in with the promise of a home,

If you were forced to perform, 

I pray for you,

No matter who you serve,

Greed or salvation,

It does not matter who your saints are,

Or the prayers you say,

It only matters that you are safe,

You will beat the force that tries to keep you down,

And I hope these words wash over you, 

Like the forgiving rain,

That washes away all your sins leaving you as you once were,

If your hate is directed at the one you love,

If the pride for your country gets in in the way of life,

When who you are is used against you,

When you are forced to believe in what you do not, 

I hope you can overcome,

The troubles that you were forced to see, 

I want to see you rise,

Raise the dead and fight for your life,

No matter if your power changed, 

You are still one with another, 

If you were beaten for what you cannot, 

For listening to your own tune, 

For being different on your own,

Walking through life to your own song, 

I want you to know,

I love and protect you even from afar,

If the way you were raised,

Made you afraid of yourself,

Then you can take a shot, 

And win,

And maybe we can fight,

Against the forces that try to wipe us out,

We fought together,

And bled and died just for one,

No matter how hard things are,

I know one thing,

And that is that we are a team,

With an unbreakable bond,

If you fall I will catch you, 

No matter the height,

If you are frozen on the ice,

I will come help you,

When you are stuck surrounded by guns,

The bombs will fly just for you,

Together as one we will triumph,

Because we are stronger as one, 


	2. Spanish Version

Si la vida que una vez supiste se ha ido,    
  
si te quitaron de tu tierra,    
  
si te atraían con la promesa de un hogar,    
  
si te vieras obligado a realizar,    
  
te ruego,    
  
no importa a quien sirvas,    
  
avaricia o salvación,    
  
no importa quiénes sean tus santos,    
  
o las oraciones que dices,    
  
lo único que importa es que estés a salvo ,    
  
vencerás a la fuerza que trata de mantenerte abajo,    
  
y espero que estas palabras se laven sobre ti,    
  
como la lluvia tolerante,    
  
que lava todos tus pecados dejándote como eras,    
  
si tu odio se dirige a la que amas,    
  
si el orgullo de tu país se mete en el camino de la vida,    
  
cuando quien eres es usado en tu contra ,    
  
cuando se ven obligados a creer en lo que no,    
  
espero que pueda vencer,    
  
los problemas que se vieron obligados a ver,    
  
quiero verte levantarte,    
  
resucitar a los muertos y luchar por tu vida,    
  
no importa si tu poder ha cambiado,    
  
sigues siendo uno con otro,    
  
si te pegaron por lo que no puedes,    
  
por escuchar tu propia melodía ,    
  
para ser diferente en su propio,    
  
caminando a través de la vida a su propia canción,    
  
quiero que sepas,    
  
te amo y te proteja incluso de lejos,    
  
si la forma en que se crió,    
  
le hizo temer a ti mismo,    
  
entonces usted puede tomar un tiro,    
  
y ganar,    
  
y tal vez podemos luchar,    
  
contra las fuerzas que tratan de aniquilarnos,    
  
luchamos juntos ,    
  
y Bled y murió sólo por uno,    
  
no importa lo difícil que sean las cosas,    
  
sé una cosa,    
  
y es que somos un equipo,    
  
con un bono inquebrantable,    
  
Si caes Te Atraparé,    
  
no importa la altura,    
  
si usted está congelado en el hielo,    
  
voy a venir a ayudarle,    
  
cuando usted está atrapado rodeado de armas,    
  
las bombas volarán sólo para usted ,    
  
juntos como uno vamos a triunfar,    
  
porque somos más fuertes como uno,

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, I will write more. No one knows.


End file.
